Between Two Points
by ZiverNavyCIS
Summary: Tony has always been gentle because of Somalia, he made love with Ziva but he never gave her wild, rough sex because he's afraid to hurt her. But she's ready now. It's time to close the distance between the two points, her and him. Tiva smut. Rated M.


**Summary:** In this world, Tony and Ziva are married. No special setting. Just that they're married. (ain't that happy?) Maybe after Season 7. Smut. You've been warned. It is my first smut fic nonetheless. Hopefully it's good. I spent quite some time wanting the first smut fic to be good. Hehe. Smut. - Sharmane

**Dedications:** Jess. Love you girl! We have the one of the most out of the world conversations.

* * *

Sex. Tony and her always had mindblowingly good sex. Like the kind of sex that just makes you want to make love the whole day, nothing but cradling him and touching him. It was that_ good._

But once again, it was _never_ sex. She wanted the kind of sex that is well, _sex?_ The kind that is rough, brute, forceful, sweaty and _hot._ With Tony and her, it was amazing - but it was never sex. They make love. Passionate making love, where he touches her in all the right places. Gentle, sensual, slow. It was kind of making love that made her feel that she was special, she was beautiful. And that they loved each other more than they can handle the love themselves.

Not that it wasn't good, but she wanted brute, strong. Rough. Yet with emotion. With other men before she met Tony or even after, there was hardly any emotions involved - Just touch and go. Nothing more. But she can never have sex with Tony without emotion, because with him, there is always a feeling. Love, trust, memories - the feelings that make her and him a couple. A great couple. She loved it. Tony was never rough.

Strong wasn't what Tony gave because he loved her too much to do it. He was afraid of hurting her, not physically but emotionally. He was afraid to bring up her scarred, damaged past. Somalia changed her - he was there to built her up from nothing at all, to tell her everyday that she was beautiful, that he is there. He was there to know enough about the shit that happened down in that hot desert.

When she landed on US soil, she couldn't speak. She couldn't speak because the effort to communicate was too much, everywhere she thought people saw her as the woman who was broken. She was broken. And it hurts to know that her body is covered in scars of the ugliest kind. The worst were those black, angry scorched cigarette burns. It hurts to know that she was no longer beautiful. She used to be confident, proud of her body, it was the body that attracted men, the body that people perceived to be_ beautiful._ When Abby hugged her, all she thought was how could Abby still love her when she had been violated, drowned, electrocuted in that camp.

She thought about, how could anyone love her. From a confident woman, she crumbled into pieces.

Gibbs sent her to Tony place after she was brought back. Frankly, Tony accepted it without hesitation but she couldn't find the words to object therefore, Tony's house it was. She betrayed his trust and the last thing she wanted was to face him.

No, she wanted to see his face all the while in the camp.

Her wounds were too painful for her to move and clean herself. It was after an hour and she hadn't gotten anywhere near cleansing herself other than standing in the face of hot running water. Helpless, she slid down the walls and let the tears flow. He knocked, she said nothing. He asked if she was okay, she said nothing. There was nothing to say. Weakly, she unlocked the door and slid back down walls, onto the floor.

He saw her bare, but his eyes never travelled below her neck. It never travelled down her neck. That made her cry, because the Tony before would do anything to catch a glimpse of her and now, he doesn't look at her. Was she_ that_ ugly?

"I am not looking because I know that part of you wants to stay hidden. I am not looking because I _respect_ you, and I don't care about anything that is imprinted on your body. You hear me?_ I don't care._ It doesn't matter because you are beautiful, not your face but your heart. Scars don't matter." He gently said, and lifted her up with all his strength. Slowly, he grabbed a sponge to wipe all the grime away.

That was how gentle he was back then and how gentle he still _is._ He was a good man and he respects her. When making love, he always asked if he was going too hard, never asking if he was going too slow. But she wanted him to be fast, rough. She loved slow sex, but one time with the man she truly loved - she wanted a rough, hot sex that leaves her breathless. Asking for it seemed... weird? What if he thought she doubted his ability? He had great ability, just that he loved her too much to hurt her. It is time she embraced the rough, it has long enough already. She's ready.

Walking out of their room to the couch where he was watching the news, she plopped herself beside him, burying her head in his shoulder. He smiled, running his fingers through her hair.

"I want to do it rough, Tony. I am ready." She confessed, her head still on his shoulder. He looked at her, bewildered.

"Rough?" In an incredulous tone he replied, not catching her drift. She sighed and shook her head. Dammit, he doesn't get it. _My husband can be such a knucklehead at times._

"Sex." It was a monosyllabic, straight to the point answer. He blinked a few times before laughing out, making her a little annoyed.

"Rough? Really? Well, y'know I'm clumsy and I might injure you, who knows what if -"

"Tony" Strictly, she pierced her eyes into his, and he stopped blabbering. He's lying and she knows it, so does he. Who was he kidding? She was his wife. His ninja. His ninja knows everything.

He let out a long breath before adding on, "I am afraid of hurting you. I am afraid that it will bring you... bad memories."

She froze a little, biting her lip and harshly whispered, "I want it. I know that you love me, but I am strong to handle a little rough. I am ready, Tony. Look at me, I am ready." He brought his eyes up to hers, and saw the desperation for a rough, steamy doing. She was ready but still... he was afraid. He witnessed how scarred she was back then and he only wanted her to get better, not revert back.

"You're still afraid." She said dejectedly, breaking off their eye contact.

"I am. Sorry, Ziva. Not today." His heart broke over how much he upsetted her.

"There will never be a good time." Muttering to herself, she walked away back to their room, leaving Tony alone in the living room, no knowing what to do. His thoughts drowned over the sounds of the TV, as he watched her close the door. That was his wife, dammit. Least he could do was to make her happy.

Those were the vows they passed. Part of it, he vowed to make her happy. But he also vowed to keep her_ safe. Never to hurt her._ Sighing in exasperation, he tilted his head back - not knowing if he should give her rough. Then he came to a painful realization, because she asked him for sex.

Ziva asked him for sex.

She _asked_.

_Asked._

Ziva never asks. She doesn't _deserve_ to ask him. It is below her to ask a man for sex, because she was that beautiful, that strong. A woman - Ziva, doesn't need to ask for sex. A confident, proud, hard woman like Ziva shouldn't ask for it at all. Only men could do it. And she never asked any man before. But him. Her husband, for god's sake. He is her husband. To turn her down is to ... disrespect her, in a way. No wonder she was so upset. He needs to fix this.

She turned on the shower, allowing the hot water run down her body - erasing the sadness and hurt. Why did she even feel hurt? Because her husband loved her too much to give her sex rough? Why does life have to be so _bloody_ hard. The water was turned on to full force as she stood there, sorting out her heart's mess.

She didn't even hear the door open before her mouth was seized hungrily by his. On instinct, her lips parted to move insistently against his fast, forceful ones. The water poured relentlessly on them both, as their mouths moved in sync. His tongue then pushed its way into her mouth, and she welcomed the suggestive invasion of it. TOpening and closing those lips, she felt his breath on her damp, fiery skin and suddenly, nothing else was in her control; all she felt was the need, the blind need to reach him, to touch him everywhere. Their mouths seized each other's in a stormy desire.

"To be rough is to be _unexpected."_ He said hoarsely, breaking apart their kiss for a moment, cupping her face with his rough, calloused hands. His dark eyes reflected sensual need and hers, reflected extreme pleasure.

"Well, I like it unexpected, then. Give me what you got." She replied coyly, a playful smile spreading across her face.

With that, his arms encircled her and he pulled her close to his hardening body; their lips crashed once more, in a brutal intensity, it hurts but it hurts so good. She could already feel bruising but it felt wonderful, to do this with Tony. With Tony, everything was good. The thing is, he still had his clothes _on._ _He can be such a knucklehead at times._

Her fingers urgent, she pulled up his white polo tee, leaving her to ogle at an acre of bronzed, well defined and toned muscles. He quickly took off his pants off, revealing a perfect male, hot body. Ziva's heart rose for they were actually doing this. They were doing it fast. It may not be that rough, but it was so much more fun than having his fingers slowly running down her back, and the slow kisses on her neck. This, this was hard. It was brute. And she enjoyed it. She pushed his arms away and felt her hands slid up his beautiful chest and ripples of excitement singed her nerve endings. But he came for more, in a sweeping movement, he curled his fingers around her nape and held her waist, with a strength of a primal animal, shoved her towards him.

"The distance between two points, you and I - it's the line that is _non-existent,_ Ziva David." His voice rising with pleasure, with both hands he propelled them to... the bathtub. The room swayed as she was brought down by a Tony on full hype, his demandingness a joy to her. The cold material of the bathtub was a change from the shower room, it was different.

Everything about this sex was different and she loved it very much so.

He was above her. Nuh-uh. She has to be above him. She likes it on the top. Top is good. Almost gracefully, she twisted herself and him so that she was lingering above. (almost gracefully, alas, it was quite painful. It was a bathtub. Hard material) He winced, feeling his bones shudder from hitting the edges and walls of the tub but smiled because it brought him back to when they were Paul and Sophie Rainier. She likes it on the top. Scrunching her nose in a cute manner, she exploded in giggles that sent his heart melting. Her mouth captured his and once again, her tongue drove into his like a bulldozer with no restraint, sending flames throughout his entire body.

_God, his wife is sexy._

After which, somehow he found his mouth at her bosoms, and he gnawed greedily, making them hurt yet sending her off the pleasure cliff. His mouth went back to bruising hers, his tongue launching deep. His legs parted hers, and then it came to a stop for a while. She held a gaze, a gaze he couldn't read for once.

If those memories are back, he will never forgive himself.

But she smiled and planted a kiss onto his ear, nibbling it before saying the words he said earlier.

"The distance between us, two points - the line doesn't exist. There used to be a distance, after Somalia because of...the trauma. But I want you to know... that it doesn't exist anymore. You are mine just as I am yours. There is no line. No_ longer."_

Then he gave a widest grin he ever did in his life, this time turning his body painfully so that he's at the top. Then he slams onto her, making her moan sensually, groaning as well. Gasping in between breaths, she couldn't form coherent sentences anymore. He grasped her thighs in a tight movement to maintain his balance - he was losing his control and he was sending this woman before him into an oblivion. The world before them was just spinning rapidly out of their hands. And he thrusted into her repeatedly, emitting loud ragged breaths from her side and tensed breathing on his. They were on an overdose of ecstasy and in absolute paradise. Her ragged breaths almosts reaches a state of screaming and it was music to his ears.

That's right, the distance between two points, her and him - no longer exists.

**Review so that I know how it went :) They will always be appreciated! Hope that you enjoyed this! - Sharmane **


End file.
